


The rope game

by Wetbee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/F, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl gets into a "different" type of game Garnet and Amethyst found over the internet</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rope game

Pearl flips another page in her book as she listens to the quiet ticking of the wall clock, as she reads more into the book she hears a noise in Amethyst's room. Closing the book she places it down in her seat as she stands up moving closer to the noise, bringing her hand to the handle of the door opening it slowly. The door swings open suddenly causing Pearl to jump in surprise as to see Amethyst and Garnet sitting on Amethyst's bed with rope on their lap "what are you two doing with rope?" Pearl says as she walks into the room, standing in front of them. Garnet looks down at the rope then to Amethyst "We found this website on a computer about fun things to do with rope!" Amethyst giggles with excitement as Pearl gives a stern look at the rope then to the two gems. "And what exactly are these fun things?" Pearl moves closer leaning over to view the ropes closer to see anything out of place with them, "well me and garnet sorta had a idea and we need you to be the subject for it" Pearl stands up quickly as Amethyst finishes her sentence "oh um well, I don't think I could be much of work so I might will let you two have fun by yourselves" Pearl moves slowly to the door but is stopped when Garnet tackles her, holding her down "We need three people all together" Pearl struggles under Garnet "what about Steven" "he's at the arcade today" Amethyst says as she hops off the bed moving over to Pearl. "oh come on pearl this is going to be fun" Garnet gets up still holding her down as Amethyst begins to tie Pearl, binding her from moving. Pearl squirms against the rope, looking up to Garnet and Amethyst "a-are you sure this will be fun?" They both nod together as they pick up Pearl putting her on the bed as Garnet checks the computer reading what to do next. Garnet nods to herself before closing out the page, getting out of the seat as she moves back to the bed. "Okay I know what to do now" Garnet moved down to Pearl pulling at her skirt, as Garnet grips her skirt she begins to squirm faster "W-what are you doing, Garnet?!" Amethyst sighs before slapping another rope around Pearl's mouth "stop with the questions Pearl sheesh" Amethyst giggles as she sits next to Pearls head, watching Garnet working at Pearls clothes. With another pull Pearls skirt slides off, Garnet drops it on the floor next to the bed as she looks back at Pearls light pink panties. A small blush fills her cheeks as she reaches down tugging at her panties, with a slide they come from there spot still in Garnets hands as her face blushes more visibly from the view of Pearl. "C'mon Garnet you're taking too long let me help jeez" Amethyst huffs as she transforms into a pair of scissors, cutting Pearl shirt in two, causing them to fall to the side exposing Pearl's chest. Garnet takes a deep breath before picking Amethyst up "you know what next to do right?" Amethyst giggles before transforming into a dildo "ready ready" Garnet slowly moves Amethyst towards Pearls. Garnet closes her eyes as she presses the dildo into Pearl; a moan leaves Pearl's muffled mouth. Garnet feels a bit aroused from the noises Pearl gives out as she pushes the dildo deeper into her pussy, filling the rooms with louder moans. Garnet continues to move the dildo in and out of Pearl faster as she feels herself being turned on by Pearls noises, feeling herself getting wet from the situation as she looks over to Pearl who was moaning and drooling lightly onto the ropes as she rocked against the dildo. Garnet leaves the dildo inside Pearl as she stands up, with a blush on her face she pulls her pants down and then her panties. Garnet positions herself in front of Pearls pussy as she pulls Amethyst out slowly "double this time." Amethyst nods before transforming into a double ended dildo. Garnet gives a slow breath before placing the dildo into her and Pearl. Pleasure seeks down Garnet's body as she feels it enter her and Pearl slowly sending waves of pleasure into the two gems. Garnet lets out a quivering moan as she rocks into the dildo as it pushes into Pearl causing her to gasp of the new feel of it. They continue to rock into each other as they slowly dripped there liquids from the pleasure they were receiving from the double ended dildo. Garnet sits up moving on top of Pearl peering down at her as she begins to push the dildo deeper into Pearl as it goes deeper in her as well. The moans continue to fill their mouths as Garnet moves a hand over to Pearls roped chest, squeezing her breast roughly as she continues to fuck Pearl. Feeling herself close to cumming Garnet begins to move faster over Pearl making the moans fill quicker as the noise of the dildo begins to get louder as she climaxes, holding the dildo in place as she orgasms. With a few pants Garnet pulls the dildo out of Pearl and herself as she lets Amethyst turn back into herself, slightly wet from the two gems cum. "Great Garnet now I have to shower, thanks a ton" Amethyst wipes some of it off her arms as she walks out of the room, into the bathroom. Garnet looks down at the panting Pearl, untying her from the ropes before tossing them under Amethyst's bed "that was, fun." she helps Pearl off of the bed and puts her panties and skirt back onto Pearl before putting her own clothes back on "Y-yea it was.." Pearl wipes off her mouth before walking with Garnet out of the room.


End file.
